


Moonlight Happiness

by BlazingFoxDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bonds, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Femslash, Girl x Girl, Hurt, Love, MonsterHarry, My First Fanfic, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingFoxDragon/pseuds/BlazingFoxDragon
Summary: Abigail Morgana Potter always believed she was destined to die young without experiencing any love or happiness. Yet in a blink, everything changed. Abby got the only chance to save herself from her horrid childhood, with her freedom come, a chance to find her destiny of love, hope, happiness, and acceptance. #FemHarry #Femslash #MonsterHarry #CrossPosted #Fanfiction.com #Wattpad.
Relationships: Apollo & Artemis (Percy Jackson), Artemis & Zoë Nightshade (Percy Jackson), Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, FemHarry/Artemis, Hedwig & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, etc. are the property of JK. Rowling and Rick Riordan. The OC characters and storyline are purely my imagination running wild. My story is for entertainment only and is not part of any official storylines. I do not have any association with J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan even though I wish I had. No copyright infringement is intended.

Abigail Morgana Potter more commonly known as Abby Potter, the Girl who Lived, never once thought that her life would end up like this. She always believed that she was destined to die young and never experience love, happiness, or acceptance. 

Abby would never come to regret her horrid childhood or the unlimited number of scars she received from her Uncle - this led her to become the person she was today. Abby would forever be grateful for her godfather and parents; it was because of them pushing her to find her true destiny of love, hope, and acceptance.


	2. The Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, etc. are the property of JK. Rowling and Rick Riordan. The OC characters and storyline are purely my imagination running wild. My story is for entertainment only and is not part of any official storylines. I do not have any association with J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan even though I wish I had. No copyright infringement is intended.

Abby Potter was having a really bad day, and that is saying something. It has only been 3 days since she returned from her disastrous fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Abby hated that she had to return to her relatives, the Dursleys. Abby wondered why she was back in this hell hole, she should be with Sirius after all her godfathers' name was cleared after the tournament and yet the Headmaster and the ministry refused her request to live with Sirius, believing that her relatives were the safest option, if only they knew. 

Abby experienced more than most in her young life, so much more than an average child. Her relatives despise her very existence, to them she is nothing but a freak, a waste of space that should have died with her parents. This was one of the main reasons that Abby never experienced love, she experienced nothing but cruelty. Because of this, Abby built a wall around her heart so strong that very few will be able to penetrate, this was how she protects herself.

She hoped that her day would not get any worse. For Abby was already in a world of pain and it was only the morning of day 3, oh how she hated this place. Her Uncle Vernon has made it his life mission to harm her in any way possible since she returned from school - it was because of this that she hoped that he will leave her alone today – yet Abby knew that it would be a fool's dream. 

Abby was laying on her very lumpy bed within her bedroom on the second floor when her Uncle stormed in. She knew immediately that she was about to receive a world more pain by the look on her Uncle’s face alone. Vernon advanced on her rather quickly with one of his favorite weapons he likes to beat her with, which happened to be a fire poker, raising it high in the air to start his favorite pastime. 

The first blow came hard and fast, throwing her off her bed and into a wall. “This is only the beginning...” he said in sadistic glee; “You think you can ruin my life and get away with it?! Well, I’ll show you...” Vernon grabbed her by the scarf of her neck and dragged her out of the room to the one place that was renovated into a torture chamber while she was at school. 

Vernon violently slammed Abby into the doorframe of the cupboard under the stairs, which was the newly renovated torture chamber. Abby closed her eyes as she cried out in pain when she felt the locks of the door cut into her back and neck. 

“P p please uncle,” Abby begged, voice weak but full of pain. 

Of course, he ignored his niece as he dragged her into the middle of the room before chaining her hands above her head forcing her to hang. He knew that this would cause the most pain after all he had a lot of time researching it. 

“Isn’t it enough that we had to put up with you and your freakiness for all these years, now you had to go and ruin my promotion!!” Vernon roars before he brought down the poker onto her elbow hard snaping the bone. 

Abby bit down hard hoping to stop her scream of pain, knowing from experience that this monster enjoys her screams. This will be the worst beating she will receive from him that is for sure. 

Vernon brought down the poker five more times in quick secessions before walking to the back of the room to get his lead-lined boxing gloves. This was also one of his favorites to use, hoping to break at least seven of Abby’s ribs. 

Abby was already in an unbearable amount of pain and not even five minutes has passed, taking the few moments of reprieve while her Uncle went to get his next favorite weapon, she retreated within her mind hoping that this will protect her from this. Abby went and searched for her godfathers' last message before returning to the House of Horrors. 

The moment Vernon returned to go ahead with his favorite pastime, he noticed that his niece was not with him. This happened a few times before and he knew from experience that burning her flesh would bring her back to the present. Walking to her back Vernon brought his third favorite weapon, the flaming hot iron onto her back causing her to jerk and scream in pain, oh how he relishes this. 

Vernon brought the hot iron down onto Abby’s back before walking around to her front with his boxing gloves on. “You really thought you could hide from the pain?” he asked with glee as he brought his boxing gloves down hard into her side breaking her ribs in the process. 

Abby was never in so much pain in her life, even the basilisk venom was nothing compare to this. She was truly terrified, believing that her uncle will likely kill her today. 

Suddenly a truly dark expression took hold of Vernon, he knew that there was only one way left to completely break his niece and he will gladly do it after all her pain is a gift from God to him. He was going to take the last of her innocents after all his wife was not here to stop him, oh how much fun he is about to have. 

“You think you can use your freakiness against me, well you have another thing coming!” Vernon said gleefully towards the terrified young teenager as he undid his pants-dropping it to the floor, followed with his underwear. 

Abby was beyond terrified right now, never had she experience her uncle like this before. She had to get away and quick – but how she could hardly move after all she was chained and an unbearable amount of pain. 

Little did she or her uncle know that the warning Sirius mention is about to happen. She always knew that she would go through a creature inheritance at 17 as Sirius informed her that all-female Potter would have creature inheritance, what he failed to mention was that the inheritance will take place earlier if she was in an unavoidable amount of danger. 

In his approach to taking what was his, according to Vernon’s sick and twisted mind, he failed to notice that Abby’s creature inheritance activated. He failed to see how the shadows seemed to gather around her hanging bleeding form, or how her burgundy-colored tidy hair changed to a wild untameable mane pitch-black hair that reached her lower back, or how her ears changed to that of a wolfs or how she all the sudden grew a wolf-like tail from her tailbone, or her eyes turned from her original emerald green to beautiful amber gold. This change also took care to heal all her broken bones but could not heal any scars. 

No, the thing Vernon noticed, was the pain as his neck was all but torn into after Abby broke free from the chains. Vernon only lasted long enough to fall to the ground before death consumed him. 

Abby suddenly felt weak in her knees as she finally registered what had happened. She was never violent in the past but now she had killed someone, never mind that he was nothing but a monster that took great pleasure out of hurting her. No, in her mind's eye she truly became someone she had feared, she became a monster. 

With that thought in mind, young Abby’s new creature instincts took over as she disappeared into the shadows, never to return to this place she always saw as the House of Horrors.


	3. The Beginning of her Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, etc. are the property of JK. Rowling and Rick Riordan. The OC characters and storyline are purely my imagination running wild. My story is for entertainment only and is not part of any official storylines. I do not have any association with J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan even though I wish I had. No copyright infringement is intended.

It has been two months since Abby disappeared into the shadows away from the fallen form of her uncle. Abby Potter was currently sitting on the cliffside with her beautiful snowy owl perched on her shoulder, gazing up into the night sky while reminiscing about everything that had happened since her disappearance and reappearance in the middle of the forest in Northern Canada. 

~~~~~~~~

FlashBack

Abby was startled awake the next morning of her change by her beautiful snowy owl. Taking stock, Abby soon found herself next to a beautiful black longbow that was roughly the same size as she was, with it was a black and silver quiver filled with all kinds of arrows. Furthermore, she found a small bag with unlimited space with some food and hunting clothes and a grimoire of some kind. Opening the book, Abby found a letter attached inside, which read:

Ms. Potter,

Thank you for bringing to my attention the issue of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, and for your part in rectifying this matter, I have given you a grimoire that you will find most illuminating as well as a weapon based on your magical essence.

Good luck and until we meet again.  
Thanatos

This confused her, why would anyone give her all these supplies, yet Abby was someone that would never turn down such a wonderful gift even if she believed that she does not deserve it.

Looking up, Abby found her owl perched on her shoulder with 3 letters tied to her talons. With some trepidation, Abby removed the letters from Hedwig only to find that the letters were from Dumbledore, Sirius, and Gringotts. Abby took hold of the first letter and pulled it out from its envelope and read: 

Dear Miss Potter,

Please accept my deepest apologies for my mistake regarding your placement at the Dursleys. Your parents' wishes were never fulfilled and for that, I am deeply sorry.

I let you down, which was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I can now see how upsetting this whole situation has been for you and understand that you are now dealing with the consequence that will haunt you forever and for that, I am truly sorry.

It was my error and I take full responsibility for this. This mistake was due to me believing that you would be save and loved at the Dursleys. But I see now how truly wrong I have been, I never wanted you growing up being hurt and hoping to live long enough to see another day, this should have never happened.

I promise you here and now that I have taken all necessary measures to ensure that your Aunt would be punished, you do not have to worry about being punished for Vernon’s death, I have taken care of clearing your name and ensured that you are free to live your life as you should have.

It is highly important to me you find love and happiness; I have asked the goblins to send you your belongings that were left at the Dursleys. I would like for you to travel and stay safe, I do not think you should return yet, you need to find your inner self first.

This is my first step to regain your trust, I would like you to forget Voldemort for now and only think of yourself, you need to be selfish occasionally. 

I once again would like to apologize for everything that had happened and hope that one day you would find it in your heart to forgive an old man.

Sincerely,  
Albus Percival Brain Dumbledore

Reading this letter, Abby could only think of one thing; ‘He knew what sort of people they were, and yet he did not help me.’ She was angry and hurt because of this but she also knew that one day she will forgive him after all he was a sort of grandfather towards her. 

Taking a breather to calm her emotions, Abby moved on to the next letter that read:

Greetings Lady Potter-Black,

We at Gringotts would like to congratulate you on achieving your Creature Inheritance earlier. 

You are now considered an adult in the eyes of magic and the ministry; this allows you full access to your Family Vaults and you can now use magic without any problems.

Please find enclosed all your belongings that Professor Dumbledore requested we send to you.

You now have full access to the Potter and Black family vaults in any country, enclosed is a list of all Gringotts' locations. Please ensure to visit one of the locations as soon as possible.

Good luck and may your enemies fell by your blade.

King Ragnarök  
Head of the British Isles

Setting the letter aside, Abby removed the miniature trunk from the envelope as well as the list of locations. Pushing some of her magic into the miniature trunk, Abby hoped to resize it into its original state. 

Abby soon opened her trunk, she needed to ensure that all her belongings were in it. What she found within shocked her; she now had more stuff than before. Maybe she should read her godfather's letter first, it might give her an idea why she received new stuff.

Opening the letter, she began to read:

My beloved pup,

If you are reading this, then something terrible has happened, and do not worry I am still alive. I was informed by the Goblins that you went through your creature inheritance early, and for that to happen you would have been close to death and that worries me.

I will have a serious discussion with Dumbledore about your life being in danger like this but for now, I am happy that you are still alive. Please promise me that you will stay alive little one. I cannot lose you.

Now, I know you are somewhere in America. James did tell me that you will most likely end up there for training and finding yourself once you go through your inheritance. 

I know you need time alone, but I will not forsake my godfather duties now that I am free. I have asked the Goblins to fill your trunk with a brand-new wardrobe both muggle and magical, you will also find a magical mirror that your father and I used to communicate with, just say Padfoot and I will always answer. I have also instructed them to add the Potter and Black grimoires - I want you to learn as much as possible of your heritage. 

My sweet girl is safe, be happy, and be loved.  
Your loving Godfather  
Sirius Black

PS. I will visit you once every month to test your magic skills and help train you in any way possible.

Folding the letter up, Abby went back to her trunk. Within the trunk she found the new close Sirius wrote about, as well as the mirror and both grimoires, she also found her invisibility cloak, the marauder's map, and her photo album. She had everything important to her, this calmed her anxiety after all she was afraid that her aunt would take her revenge out on Abby by destroying her only connections to her family.

Removing her wand from her holster, Abby used it by reshrinking her trunk and placing it safely inside the bag she received from Thanatos. 

End Flash Back  
~~~~~~~~

Abby never stayed long in one place, her constant moving allowed her to forget about what happened that night with Vernon and the fact that her friends had been ignoring her ever since they left Hogwarts, this had caused her to fall into depression and worsening her PTSD. Hedwig helped by being there and helping Abby with her hunting, they also complete a full familiar bond which allowed the two to speak with more ease.

Much has changed in the last 2 months, first was her appearance, for starters Abby no longer looked like a perfect mixture between her mom and dad, second, she shot up in height and she finally gained some weight and muscle - she no longer looked like a starved teen. She quickly adapted to living in the wild, growing up in constant fear at her relatives caused her to be on constant alert – this would be an ability she would not be able to turn off, this helped her rather quickly to become a well-rounded hunter. 

Sirius arrived two weeks after Abby disappeared, but he never stayed longer than a week with her at a time. So far, he only appeared twice, every second week of the month. Sirius made the best of his time while with Abby, he helped her train in her magic, increasing her knowledge in all areas of magic be it light, dark, or grey. He also helped her to use her creature inheritance fully, this included showing her that she had more than one form; this of course happens the first week of his first visit.

Her first form Sirius had her master was her human form - this would help her blend in when she needed to visit a town – yet her human form still looked different than what she looked like before the change, you would find it difficult to see her as the famous girl who lived – she no longer looked like that, Abby would find it easier to blend in the Wizarding crowd when she does return to London one day, her second form would be her base form, what Sirius called her hybrid form – this would be the form she would be the most comfortable in, this is the form she changed into when she went through her creature inheritance and finally was it her full wolf form – this form she had a beautiful sleek black coat with small specks of red - according to Sirius the black would represent her father and the red would be for her mother – this was a reminder to her that her parents would always be near her heart, in this form she was a little bit bigger than a dire wolf but smaller than Remus Lupin her werewolf uncle.

The Potter – Black duo also learned with Abby’s changed, she received new abilities that were linked to her creature side, for example, she could travel through the shadows to anywhere in the world, she could also sense if a person or an animal is near to death – Sirius believed that this would be because of the Peverell bloodline, after all, they were children of Lord Hades. 

On Sirius's second visit, the two concentrated on the history of the Gods, finding out that these legends are true only shocked Abby a little after all, she was used to weird. Sirius did warn her to be careful around the demi-gods and the hunters of Lady Artemis when she is in her hybrid form or wolf form, after all to them she is a demi-monster, and they would attack first and ask questions later. 

It was a week after Sirius went back to London the second time that Abby decided to move on from the northern Canadian woods and start her journey to the south towards Maine. Abby stayed mostly in her wolf form - which her godfather named Anubis, stating that the daughter of Prongs and Tiger-Lily would need her own Marauders name. As Anubis, young Abby started her journey to the next part of her adventure knowing that something was about to happen that will be the starting point of her destiny. 

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read & Review Guys.   
> In honor of my dog Leo who passed away on 05 March 2021.
> 
> Peace   
> BlazingFoxDragon


	4. Meeting the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, etc. are the property of JK. Rowling and Rick Riordan. The OC characters and storyline are purely my imagination running wild. My story is for entertainment only and is not part of any official storylines. I do not have any association with J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan even though I wish I had. No copyright infringement is intended.

Abby ran slowly through the woods, taking in as much joy as she could in her wolf form. It took Abby a few days of wandering before she came to a cliffside clearing that was near a castle that looked like a school, this reminded her a bit of Hogwarts. Yet the clearing was not empty, there she saw a group of monsters and mortals alike. 

This mismatched group consisted of a satyr and a group of three teenagers with archaic weapons fighting a small army of monsters that had a manticore of all things within. Of course, there were two other teenagers huddled together looking on in fright yet awed at the sight in front of them.

The small army of monsters was slowly closing in on the group and it seemed that their survival rate was dwindling down to zero, yet just as it came to the point of no return for the three teenagers and one satyr, they were interrupted by a loud call of a hunting horn.

The Hunters of Artemis have arrived on the scene. This of course meant nothing good for monsters and males alike, she just hoped that creatures like herself were not included in this list.

~~~~~~~~

The hunt was truly an awe-inspiring sight to witness. The way they fight, in such harmony that you could not see where one stopped and the other one began. The girls fought with such discipline and teamwork, but still swift as dancers as they dodged and floated through the mob of monsters, spotting the weaknesses, and swiftly and ruthlessly took advantage of it. 

At this moment Abby could obviously see that the hunt had centuries worth of experiences and teamwork to fall back on. The battle was rather short-lived after the hunt arrived, yet the battle still ended with the loss of the young blond girl even with the hunt’s intervention. 

Sirius warned Abby to be careful in her hybrid or her wolf form if she runs into a group of demi-gods or hunters be it the Greeks, Romans, Norse, or the Egyptians. It was just her Potter luck that caused her to find a group of Greek demi-gods first. 

Sirius informed her about the hunters and their goddess Lady Artemis. The Hunters are an elite group of demi-gods and clear-sighted mortals blessed by Lady Artemis. This blessing involved unnatural grace and speed as well as a form of immortality. The hunters are all girls that train and live close-knitted united, they all had to swear off the company of men, they all spend their time hunting monsters and threats to Olympus under Lady Artemis’s guidance.

She truly enjoyed the battle despite the ending, yet Abby was still worried as she preferred to stay in her hybrid form, and death by an arrow was not on her to-do list today.

The best option for her right now was to stay put and observe, hopefully, her Potter Luck will hold.

~~~~~~~~

Artemis gave a sigh - wishing that things had gone better the first time they met up with her half-sister, she truly wished that her sister joined the hunt, she would not have ended up as a tree if she did, but this was not meant to be. She does of course admire her sister with the loyalty she has to her friends.

The second thing she wished was that her lieutenant would show a little bit of restraint, even now with all these males around. Artemis could not sense any disrespect only confusion and distraught on their part. 

Artemis was aware that they all do not trust or even like boys in general, that does not mean her girls need to show it. She would need to teach them to be indifferent towards males. 

Shaking her head, Artemis turned towards her girls before announcing “We have burdened these children enough, Zoe, we will be resting here for now. Please set up camp, treat the wounded and retrieve our guests’ belongings from the school.” 

“Of course, Milady it will be done.” Zoe said before ushering the girls into a group to comply with Artemis’s wishes.

Artemis turned towards the group of demi-gods and considered what to do with all of them. She knew that her sister would not join the hunt so that left the unknown maiden to address. Ignoring the boys and satyr, Artemis addressed the young maiden.

“Young one, what is your name?” She asked the girl.

“My name is Bianca Di Angelo.” The now named Bianca said.

“Would you please follow me to my tent, I would like to speak to you?” Artemis said to the young maiden. 

“What about me?” The young boy asked.

The moon goddess considered the boy. “Perhaps you could show Grover how to play that card game of yours? I would believe that he would be happy to entertain you... as a favor to me?” 

“You bet Milady. Come on Nico.” Grover said while tripping over himself in the process.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Artemis swore to herself if she ever found Pan that she will have some words with him regarding the infatuation the satyrs have towards her. 

Speaking of the satyr, right as the wind shifted, he suddenly stopped and turned to Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon.

“Um, Perc...I can smell another monster.”

This got her attention once again. “What do you mean? What do you smell?” Artemis asks with a little urgency in her voice.

“I don’t know Milady, it’s the scent, it's different than what I smelled before.” Grover said nervously.

“Describe it.” She ordered while signaling her hunters to be ready for anything.

It took Grover a few moments to pinpoint the most suitable description while Abby hoped that she was not about to die.

“It reeks a lot like the Cerberus, yet it is different. I am picking up the smell of fur and forest yet there is something that I cannot pick up on, but I am also getting a human smell mixed within all of this.”

“How do you know what a Cerberus smells like?” Zoe asked just as she was about to leave for school.

“Zoe, these are the ones that were sent to retrieve my father's bolt two years ago.” Artemis said noting that Zoe seemed to look at the group a bit more apprehensively, this of course made her glad as it would not do well if her lieutenant would dismiss potential threats even if they look harmless. 

“Zoe, please take Bianca to my tent. Phoebe would you please choose a few of your sisters and retrieve our guest’s things from school. Grover would you continue with the boy.” She ordered before turning towards the woods trying to sense for the unknown guest. 

“I will go and find our unexpected guest.” Artemis stated before flashing out.

~~~~~~~~

Abby could not believe her luck, this meeting with the goddess of the hunt could either go in her favor or cause her death. After all, she was not a demi-god nor a normal demi-monster. Abby knew that she would not escape this encounter, yet she did ensure that she had everything ready to defend herself if need be.

Moments later, Abby felt a powerful present appearing just behind her. Turning slowly, Abby found herself facing the beautiful yet powerful Lady Artemis. She soon found her eyes wandering over this goddess.

Lady Artemis was by far the most beautiful person Abby had seen, more so than any other being she had seen in her past. This goddess had one of the most stunning expressive eyes, they were like shining pools of liquid silver that glowed in the moonlight. Her face was just as captivating, Lady Artemis has fair skin with aristocrat like features. Lady Artemis was also sporting long silky auburn-colored hair. All in all, this goddess in front of Abby was radiating an aura of power, grace, natural beauty, and authority.

“What is your name, young one?” Artemis asked her in open curiosity.

“Abigail Potter, Lady Artemis, but you can call me Abby.” The young Potter said softly towards the goddess of the Hunt.

“So, you know who I am then?” Artemis asked with curiosity.

“Yes, milady. My godfather taught me everything I needed to know when it came to the Gods and their existence.” Abby answered.

“I see, so what and who are you? You are different than almost everything I have ever seen.” Artemis asked with a bit of confusion in her voice.

“Ah, what I am is a bit confusing, but I will try to explain. I am the only daughter born to Lily and James Potter. I was 15 months old when a dark lord came and murdered my parents leaving me as the only survivor. My life after that was nothing but torture.” Abby said as she gazed into the sky.

This worried Artemis as there was something very much intriguing about Abby.

“I was placed with my mom’s sister and her family. My relatives never liked me, I was always a slave to them, a freak to do with whatever they wanted when it involved me. I always believed that my name was Freak or Girl, I only found out that it was Abigail when I was 5. My life until I turned 11 was always, cleaning, cooking, and a daily beating from my Uncle.” Abby whispered hoping that Lady Artemis would not pity her as this was something she could not handle right now. This was after all the first time she told someone about her life.

“It was my 11th birthday when a gentle half-giant appeared with a letter. This letter was an acceptance letter for a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was so excited as I knew this would take me away from my relatives, but even the wizarding world was a danger to me.”

Artemis did not know how to comfort this broken yet strong maiden, but she refused to interrupt her as she knew that Abby needed to get this off her chest and Artemis was willing to listen.

“My first year at Hogwarts was the first time I experienced happiness. But for some reason, my life was always in danger at school, yet I was safer at school than at my relatives. The first life-threatening experience I had at school was on Halloween - a day I hated with everything in my being - this was the day my parents were killed, not that the wizarding world really cared. I was named their hero, yet no one remembered what I lost. Anyway, on Halloween, a troll was able to enter the school and one of my few friends was in the ladies’ room, she was not aware of the troll. Of course, I needed to get to her, and so Ron and I went to find her. The troll was to be in the dungeons, yet we found it about to attack Hermione.” Abby said softly knowing she could not stop now, this needed to be said after all Sirius did say this will help her heal mentally as well as physically.

“We were able to distract it, before knocking it out with its own club. We were able to save Hermione without any major injuries. After that Ron, Hermione, and I was almost inseparable. The students started to call us the Golden Trio.”

Artemis was shocked, here was a young, abused lady that had no training and no help but was able to survive a troll without being hurt even at the age of 11. She knew that Abby had talent and power after all she could feel it radiated off her.

“My life was quiet for a few weeks after the troll, until Hagrid thought it was wise to hatch a baby dragon inside a wooden cabin. It took us a better part of a week to convince him to send this hatchling to Romania, where one of the few Dragon reserves was located. Of course, this had to be done in the middle of the night, where Hermione and I had to carry the dragon high up onto the Astronomy tower. This was where Charlie – Ron’s older brother picked the dragon up. This also caused us to get detention and 50 house point deducted each as the teachers did not believe that we were only helping Hagrid. We were branded as traitors to the house. This led to us being attacked every time we left our dorm rooms.” Abby said softly as Hedwig flew down hoping to comfort her human.

Hedwig hooted softly towards Artemis in greeting before perching on top of Abby’s shoulder to groom her human hair.

“It was a few days after the dragon incident that my friend and I were placed into danger once again. We were forced to help Hagrid with the killings of unicorns inside the Forbidden Forest - a place where no students could enter. We had very little training and the forest itself was filled with dangerous creatures. Hagrid in all his wisdom decided that it would be best to split up, so I was sent to one end of the forest with Hagrid’s dog while Hermione stayed with Hagrid.”

Beyond horrified with what Abby had to endure, yes, her hunters would join her at a young age, yet she always ensures that her girls had at least a semblance of training. Artemis could do nothing but listen to this horrifying tale, yet she knew everything so far was true after all she had a small amount of her brother’s true ability.

“It was then that an evil spirit tried to attack me. I was in so much pain, this spirit was affecting my cursed scar. I was incapable to move or even scream as the thing moved to attack, just as it was about to touch me a herd of centaur arrived chasing the thing away. They were not the friendliest sort of creatures but at least I was saved from the evil spirit.” Abby said rubbing her forehead where her scar was located.

“There were a few more dangerous moments which lead to a showdown between the evil spirit and me for the Philosopher Stone. I later found out that the evil spirit was Voldemort, he was possessing Quirrell our first-year defense teacher. I almost died that night, but I was okay with it as I thought it was normal to be in danger, I did not care if I died at least I would be free from my relatives and be with my parents once again.” Abby whispered with sadness.

Artemis could not believe that this young maiden had endured so much in only one year at her school and she was worried if her first year was this dangerous how bad will the rest of young Abby's school life be.

“You have been through so much and that was only one year, did you have any help in any of this?” Artemis asked worriedly.

Abby gave her a harsh laugh before answering with some bitterness in her voice. “I had a little help from my friends until a point, the teachers were no help. They believed me as an attention-seeking brat that got spoiled every moment of every day.”

Artemis could not believe her ears, here was a young maiden that grew up abused and neglected, and not once did an adult step up and help.

Taking a few moments, Artemis decided that the best thing, for now, is to help young Abby and try to give her a semblance of a family after all no one cared enough to love her the way they should have.

“You had an extremely hard life so far young one and I would like to hear some more if you will allow it. But I would like to offer you a place in my hunt and give you a chance to see what a miss match family is like.” She said with a soft smile towards Abby.

Looking up into Lady Artemis’ eyes Abby search it for any hint of deception. When she found nothing but the truth, Abby knew that she will finally find a place to belong. 

“I would love to join the hunt Milady, and I will gladly give you more information about my life – I would like you to understand how I become what I am.” Abby said softly with a slight grin. 

“Okay then, come along to my tent. You can take the oath there.” Lady Artemis said as she got up from where she was seated.

“I would gladly follow, milady.” Abby said with a slight bow to her head.

“Oh, I know, I can sense it within you. So, would it be okay if my Lieutenant joins in with the rest of your life story?” Lady Artemis asked as they started walking back to the tents.

“Only if you trust her, milady. I am not ready to tell my life story to everyone.” Abby said softly while stroking Hedwig’s feathers.

“I know you do not want the others to know and that is fine. I only want Zoe to sit in with this because you will need someone else to understand you as well.” Artemis said kindly.

“Okay milady, I still need to go over my second, third, and fourth years at Hogwarts as well as the school holidays in between.” Abby said softly as she walked with Lady Artemis through the woods.

“Very well, let us get to my tent. I do believe that Bianca is still waiting for me within.” Lady Artemis said lightly.

With that, the two walked in companioned silenced towards Lady Artemis’s tent. It was the first step for Abby to find what her heart and soul were always searching for, a place to belong.


	5. The Start of the Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, etc. are the property of JK. Rowling and Rick Riordan. The OC characters and storyline are purely my imagination running wild. My story is for entertainment only and is not part of any official storylines. I do not have any association with J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan even though I wish I had. No copyright infringement is intended.

Walking to Lady Artemis’s camp was a little bit unnerving. Everyone was staring at her, some had looks of confusion, curiosity, and wonder - but Abby soon pushed it to the side fairly use to all of this – yet she hoped that this will not be the norm.

“So, is it normal for everyone to stare when you walk through the camp or are they just staring at me?” Abby asked Lady Artemis in curiosity.

“I believe it would be both, the campers from camp half-blood are curious about both you and I, while my girls are just confused – they did not believe I would be returning with a potential sister.” Artemis answered softly.

“So, this will not keep happening when I walk around?” Abby asked worriedly.  
“I will talk to the girls – give them just enough information on who and what you are. You can in time tell them your own story.” Lady Artemis said calmly before continuing. “The campers on the other hand will keep doing it, not just with you but with all my girls, but I will speak to Chiron to put a stop to it.” 

“No, milady it is fine – please do not go out of your way just for me. I am kind of use to it, happened a lot in Hogwarts, one moment I am their hero the next the enemy.” Abby said softly.

“Okay, that is something I will need more information on.” Lady Artemis said concerned. “But first I need to deal with what happened here tonight before I found you.”

“Okay, milady.” Abby said quietly.

Walking into Lady Artemis’ tent was an awe-inspiring yet beautiful site. These magical tents were not something new to Abby, but Lady Artemis’ tent was something totally different. 

The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows were strewn all over the floor – indicating it as a place to sit and talk in comfort. In the center of the tent was a golden brazier of fire burning bright – the fire was burning without fuel or smoke. There in the center back of the room stood Lady Artemis’s huge silver bow proudly on display. The walls were covered with animal pelts; black bear, tiger, and several others to name a few. In the middle of all the pelts was a deer with glittering fur and silver horns waiting patiently for its mistress to return. In the far corner stood Zoe gazing at what looked like a strategies table. Bianca stood quietly next to Zoe waiting for Lady Artemis to return.

“Ah, Zoe and Bianca good you are here.” Lady Artemis said while taking a seat next to her beautiful deer.

“Milady, who might this be?” Zoe asked indicating towards Abby.

“This, Zoe, is Abigail Potter – she will be joining the hunt tonight.” Lady Artemis said before turning to Abby. “Abby, this is Zoe Nightshade, my lieutenant.” 

“Hello Zoe, it is nice to meet you.” Abby said timidly while giving a slight wave. “Milady, do you wish that I wait outside of the tent while you deal with what happened before I arrived?” Abby asked softly as she turned back to her soon-to-be Lady.

“No, I would like you to stay.” Artemis said softly feeling the need to keep Abby close.

“If you wish it, milady.” Abby said with a small smile.  
“Zoe, go and collect the son of Poseidon, we need to have a conversation.” Lady Artemis requested from Zoe.

~~~~~~

It took Zoe a few moments to return with the boy, yet Abby did not notice the length of time as her mind was on her past.

“Ah, Percy Jackson. Come join us.” Lady Artemis said as she noticed Zoe and the boy entering the tent breaking Abby from her thoughts.

The moon goddess studied the boy as he sat down across from her, and Abby could see just how uncomfortable the boy was becoming by this intense scrutiny.

“Are you surprised by my age?” The goddess asked with a little interest towards Percy as Abby and the two other girls watch on in silence.

“Uh… a little.” Percy answered slowly.

“I could appear as a grown woman, or as a demon from hell, or anything else I truly wanted to, but this is the form I prefer. This is the average age of my huntresses, all young maidens, whom I am a patron for before they go astray.” The goddess stated with some power behind her voice.

“Go astray?” Percy asked confused, unsure by what Lady Artemis meant.

“By going astray, Lady Artemis meant growing up, becoming infatuated with boys, becoming burdened down with responsibilities not meant for young maidens.” Abby supplied the confused boy.

“Young Abby is correct.” Lady Artemis said with a slight smile.

“Oh, good to know.” Percy said finally understanding what the hunt was meant to be while Zoe was glaring at Percy from Lady Artemis’ right.

“You must forgive my huntresses if they are not welcoming to you.” Artemis said giving Zoe a quick look before continuing. “Boys’ are rarely seen in my camp; they are normally forbidden. The last boy that happened to stumble into my camp was a few years ago and he was turned into a jackalope.” 

Abby took notice of the slight gleam of mischief and satisfaction in Lady Artemis’ eyes as she spoke to Percy about turning boys into jackalopes, ’I will have to warn Sirius not to appear randomly inside the Huntresses’ camp’ Abby thought.

“I enjoy making jackalopes, but that is not why I requested you here. I need to know about your encounter with the manticore, I need to hear your side of the story.” Artemis said seriously.

And with that Percy told Lady Artemis everything from the moment they arrived at the school, how he went after the monster himself, how he almost got himself killed before his friends joined him, how they were losing the battle just as the hunters arrived, and finally how they ended up losing the blond demi-goddess to the manticore. 

Artemis had a thoughtful expression as Percy finished his tale before speaking softly. “I feared this was the answer.”

“Milady, what about the monster?” Zoe asked as she sat forward.

“What monster?” Percy asked looking confused.

“Things are stirring Percy Jackson, that I have not hunted in over a millennium. Preys so old that I nearly forgotten existed.” Artemis murmured with concern.

Artemis stared at Percy intently, making the boy look uncomfortable once again. “We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the monster we were looking for. So, boy tell me once again what Dr. Thorn said to you.”

“Um, ‘I hate middle school dances.’” Percy said confused on why he needed to repeat this once again.

“No, no. After that boy.” Artemis said rolling her eyes ever so slightly.

“He said someone called the General will explain everything to me once I arrived.” Zoe’s face quickly paled, turning towards her mistress to say something but was stopped by Artemis raising her hand. 

“Go on, Percy.” The moon goddess said.

Nodding Percy continued once again. “Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stirring and finally he said, ‘Soon we shall have the most important monster of all – the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.’” 

Abby noticed that this caused her soon-to-be Lady to sit as still as a statue, worrying her ever so slightly.

“Maybe, he was lying?” Percy said weakly as he looked around not wanting to anger the goddess when he spoke out of turn.

Artemis shook her head. “No. He was not. I have been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster, and I will need to hunt the monster alone.”

“But Milady- “Zoe said worriedly.

“This hunt is too dangerous even for my hunters, Zoe. You know where my search will begin, and you cannot go there with me.”

“As… you wish milady.” Zoe said unhappily.

“I will find this monster.” Artemis vowed looking into both Zoe’s and Abby’s eyes hoping to convey her seriousness. “I will bring it back to Olympus by the winter solstice. It will be the final proof we need to prove to my father that we are once again entering a war.”

“Do you know what the monster is, Lady Artemis?” Percy asked.

“Let us hope and pray that I am wrong.” Artemis said with slight worry.

“Who do goddess pray to?” Percy asked in curiosity.

Abby could see a small smile graze Artemis’s lips before asking Percy one last request. “One last thing Percy Jackson, I have a small task for you to assist with.”

“Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?” Percy asked, causing Abby to snort slightly.

“Sadly, no. I want you to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. At least I would know that they will be safe until I return.” Artemis said with a pained smile.

“What?! But milady we hate it there! The last time we stayed there – “Zoe exclaimed. 

“Yes, I know. But I am sure that Dionysus will not hold a grudge against you guys for ah, a small misunderstanding.” Artemis said sheepishly before continuing. “It is your right to use cabin 8 whenever it is needed. Besides, last I hear they had the cabins repaired after the damage was done.”

Snorting Abby quickly turned away as she tried to stop her laughter that was bubbling up from her for the last statement Artemis said to her lieutenant, while Zoe muttered something about foolish campers.

“And now there is one last decision to make before we move onto Bianca.” Lady Artemis said turning to Abby. 

“Milady?” Abby asked in confusion.

“Do you wish to do the pledge now or wait until after we have sorted everything?” Artemis asked wishing Abby would join now, wanting to settle the unease she was feeling.

“I would like to wait until after everything is sorted, Milady. I can also see who else I would like to include within my life story, to see where their loyalties lay.” Abby said softly.

“Okay, my dear.” Artemis sighed slightly.

With that the group of 4 females and one male descended into a comfortable silence, thinking of what the future would hold and what secrets would unfold in the upcoming hours.

~~~~~~~


	6. Forming Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, etc. are the property of JK. Rowling and Rick Riordan. The OC characters and storyline are purely my imagination running wild. My story is for entertainment only and is not part of any official storylines. I do not have any association with J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan even though I wish I had. No copyright infringement is intended.

“And now there is one last decision to be made before Abby and I can go back to what we were doing before.” Lady Artemis said as she turned to Bianca.

“Would you like to join the hunt, my dear?”

Bianca hesitated. “I don’t know milady.”

“What… oh you want Bianca to join your huntresses? What about Abby?” Percy asked.

“I have already agreed to join the Hunt. I will pledge myself to Lady Artemis soon.” Abby answered softly.

“Yes, Abby has agreed to join this family already. I would like to offer this to Bianca as well but…” Artemis said trailing off.

“Nico…” Percy asked looking at Bianca.

“No, not just him, there is the camp and growing old with a husband and children, with the hunt I will not have that.” Bianca said before continuing. “Percy, you know the camp at least. What would you do? Would you leave if you had a chance?” Bianca pleaded.

“You would ask him? Of course, he would like you to join the camp.” Zoe said shocked.

“I would like to hear his overview of the camp as well Zoe.” Abby said before turning to Percy. “That is if you are willing?”

“Would you like my honest opinion?” Percy asked. 

Bianca nodded as Abby answered. “I believe that will be the only way you will be able to help Bianca now.”

Nodding Percy turned to Lady Artemis. “My lady, are we protected from other listeners?”

“Yes, as well as we could be. Why?” Artemis questioned intrigued.

“I am about to give you guys my honest uncensored feelings regarding the camp and it would be very unhealthy for me to have my feelings known by someone other than you guys.” With nods of understanding, Percy continued. “If you were a clear-sighted mortal then I would say run, and never look back. I cannot speak about serving Lady Artemis, but this is not a life a child should be living. Unfortunately for you, you cannot run – this is your life now. As for camp I do not know what would happen, but I can tell you that Abby would not be accepted there – they will believe her to be a monster but you Bianca, I just do not know. You could be claimed the minute you step into camp or die before getting any sign of who your parent is; all the while being stuffed in Hermes’ overcrowded cabin.” Percy finished bitterly.

“Is it really that bad?” Bianca whispered sadly.

“Worse actually,” Percy sighed. “We were able to find you. We will never know just how many kids died before they could be found. There are those who remember they had kids and will assist, but a lot of the kids die before coming to camp, then there are those who do not remember they had kids at all. Growing up as a demigod is not a life I would have wanted. As for a husband, the only males that would understand you are those who are within the divine world, and to be blunt I have not been impressed with any of them.”

Bianca looked confused. “Wait, what about our classmate, the one you know about? You and the other girl seem to be friendly with him.” 

“Grover, he only interacted with me because he was my keeper before I joined the camp. Not once did he indicate the danger I was in with my uncles. He indirectly led me to fear my sanity and he was the indirect cause of my mom’s abduction. Last summer he created an empathic link to me without my permission.”

“What! He did what now?!” Lady Artemis exclaimed.

“Why would he do something like that? More importantly, has it been removed?” Abby asked in pure anger, knowing the danger such a link can cause.

“Saving his life, the link did help guide us to find the golden fleece and save Thalia but still. He never once explained to me what one was other than what I observed, communication in dreams, other than if he dies so do I. He never offered it to be removed so no, it is still there.”

“Wow, this seems to be a bigger deal than what you made it out to be Percy after all Zoe, Abby, and Lady Artemis are getting angry on your behalf.” Bianca spoke up seeing the rage on their faces.

“Yes, bonds of any kind, should never be taken lightly especially not in our world. The bond of your word, which is meaningless in the mortal world, holds far more weight in the divine world, imagine how much stronger other bonds might be.” Lady Artemis said.

“For instance, the Styx, never and I mean never swear a vague oath. The risk for such an oath is too dangerous. While there are some protections against certain oaths, it was never really focused on and thus can be dangerous. The system works fine, if it is explained, and all the parties agree that the oath is in good faith. Just remember never swear on the Styx lightly.” Zoe explained to Bianca and Percy.

“This is all very interesting, and I would like to know more about oaths in general later, but can we go back to empathic bonds pleased?” Percy asked worriedly.

Abby stood up and began to pace. “Empathic bonds are very difficult to explain and I am not sure if it has the same meaning in the divine world, but in the magical world it means the beginning of a slave bond.” 

At this, the others all yelped in shock. “Slaves.”

“Ah, so by your reaction, this bond differs a bit?” Abby asked.

“Yes, my dear. Can you please tell us a bit more about the bond before I explain what it means in our world?” Artemis asked worried about why Abby would know about slave bonds. 

“If you wish it.” Abby said before continuing. “This bond is more known as the Empathic Slave bond, the bond assists the slave to become more in tune with their master’s emotions, wants and needs, also if the master dies then so do the slave, but it is one way if the slave dies than the master will live on without fearing their life. The bonds take about 2 years to fully settle, and it is unbreakable. Unwilling Empathic bonds can be broken by the goblins and now the gods as well.”

Artemis sat back in shock while the other teens were all gaping at what Abby just informed them about this bond. “Okay, I will remove the bond before you leave my tent, Percy. Abby, why do you know so much about slave bonds?”

“I read up on it in my grimoire’s and my godfather Sirius informed me that the empathic bond is the bond Lord Voldemort has between him and his followers.” Abby said softly as she stroked Hedwig’s chest lightly.

“Who is Lord Voldemort?” Bianca asked in curiosity.

“A true sadistic monster that has his eyes set on killing me.” Abby said before continuing. “I will tell you more after I have taken the pledge, as I promised milady I would, and I do not mind if Percy, Bianca, and Zoe join either milady.”

“Thank you, Abby, but for now let me explain to Percy and Bianca what Empathic bonds are to the divine world.” Lady Artemis said softly. 

Turning back to Percy Artemis continued. “An empathic bond means a great deal in our world, but it is hard to explain. Simply put it is the highest bond one can create without a ritual or divine assist.” Artemis raised her hand forestalling Percy, who looked like he was about to interrupt, and continued. “Those in the later stages of courtship naturally creates an empathic link. The forming and maintaining of one often being an indicator of impending marriage.”

“Marriage?! Okay, no I do not want this bond at all!” Percy exclaimed.

“Parents have one with their children that normally breaks down as they age.” Percy’s consternation remained though. “I have a bond with each one of my huntresses. When formed with consent information passes in both ways allowing to become closer. My own let me know both where all my girls are and how they are doing.”

“Forced bonds are only one way, this is the slave bonds Abby talked about. Grover knows everything that the bond tells him, but Percy is only given what Grover lets him have. Further, it seems like either he was lying or is terrible at bonding as empathic bonds cannot cause death in the divine world, especially not forced bonds.” Artemis concluded.

“Well, this is even worse than what I could find about bonds. I just found that they share a great deal of information and nothing on forced bonds being a thing.” Percy stated worriedly.

“Yes, the knowledge about forced bonds tends to be left out of being documented. One can do a great deal of harm with such knowledge.” Artemis stated solemnly.

“So could Grover have read up on bonds, knew the theory of how it worked, and modified it to change it to a forced bond without meaning to?” Bianca asked.

“Yes, at this point Grover is still guilty of a great deal but not necessarily of forcing an empathic bond. He might have tried to create some other bond, but it changed into one.” Artemis conceded.

“So, in other words, Grover is still an idiot, but maybe not malevolent?” Percy asked.

“Indeed. Well, what about Chiron then? He is the guy that trains heroes correct?” Abby asked.

“Are we truly going to go through every male influence that I have encountered since I joined the camp?” Percy asked with a mix of exasperation and amusement.

“If you are willing and we do have time.” Artemis answered before continuing. “Coming from you regarding the actions of these males, speak louder than from me and it should also help Bianca.”

Percy turned to Bianca. “Would it really help?”

“Yes.” Bianca said eyes downcast.

“Okay, and honestly I really do need to get this off my chest and the four of you are really helping.” Percy said as Abby returned to her seat next to Lady Artemis. 

“Chiron has the same problem as Grover does, he made a house call to teach me but during said house call he allowed a fury to attack me and never assist me in any way, I had no training whatsoever.” Percy said.

“Wait, wouldn’t that have caused more problems, I mean Percy at the time did not know anything about the divine world and now he had to kill a fury?” Abby asked bewildered.

“Yes, it would have, killing Alecto would have Percy question himself which then increased his scent drawing more monsters to himself. Chiron could have hoped that uncle would have ordered her away before then.” Lady Artemis answered. 

“Perhaps” Percy conceded before returning to his explanation. “On my first day at camp, he barely answered any of my questions, most of the time he ignored them, he failed to tell me anything important about the camp other than hey the Gods are real and one of them is your father. Once I was claimed, he allowed the passive-aggressive bullshit the whole camp pulled to happen, making it very clear that I am not wanted. When I got my first quest, he did not once tell me anything important beforehand and still failed to inform me anything important after I accepted the quest. He sent me off to complete the quest with barely 3 weeks of training and refused to allow me to choose my companions for the task. And this is just the first summer!” Percy ranted. “Let’s not forget that the only weapon he gives me is a sword that makes me want to weep every time I use her.” 

“What do you mean? I have never heard of such a thing?” Artemis interjected, helping to end Percy’s rant.

“I have, milady, this normally only happens with soul essence weaponry. It is rare and out of practice but is more common in the magical world. When forging a weapon, you essentially insert a piece of your soul within, I have such a weapon and works best only for me or my blood descendants.” Abby said softly.

“That is very interesting but let us continue with your tale Percy.” Artemis said intrigued.

“Anaklusmos,” Percy said as Zoe hissed at this. “It feels like someone ripped part of a soul and shoved it into a blade. She is crying out for her other half, begging me to rejoin her. She only recognizes me as a wielder because I am of the sea. I would like to rejoin her to her other half. She did cry out in joy when you arrived though, so maybe it is one of your huntresses she is calling out to.” Percy said slightly confused.

“Zoe.” Artemis stated looking at her lieutenant.

“My lady, please…” Zoe replied looking pained.

“Move on my lieutenant, you can fix one of your regrets. Not many get that chance.” Artemis said softly.

Sighing Zoe turned to Percy. “Very well. Perseus, Anaklusmos was once mine. I poured my immortal essence and connection to the sea into her, fashioning a weapon for someone I foolishly trusted. The cost of this was that I was cast out of my family, forgotten, and left mortal, in the end, I joined Artemis and regained part of what I have lost.”

Abby whimpered softly as Zoe’s story struck a chord within her, reminding her of how her parents trusted someone that caused her to lose her family and be forgotten. 

“Abby, are you, all right?” Artemis asked worried at the whimper she heard.

Nodding slightly, Abby indicated Percy to continue not wanting to talk just yet.

Worried, Percy continued. “But not all off it, well I cannot give you what was never mine, so here take her back. Though I am going to need to find a new weapon, nothing else worked for me.” Percy trailed off. 

The other girls look flabbergasted, while Abby was looking off into the fire, worrying Percy even more. “What, even if I didn’t want to give her back, I now know that she belongs to you, so I would never be able to wield her again.” Looks of understanding flashed through the girls’ eyes.

“Thank you, Perseus, I don’t know if she’ll accept me back though.” Zoe said longingly.

“Zoe, she has been crying out for you the entire time I wielded her. I don’t think you have anything to fear.” Percy said softly.

“I am not quite sure how to regain my connection to the sea, something to look into I suppose. Thank you again, Percy. But what about you? You said that no other blade worked for you?” Zoe said while Artemis gained a thoughtful look.

Abby looked up at this worried before she caught her Ladies expression. 

“I am not sure.” Percy said worriedly. “But back to the subject of Chiron though, apparently he has taken the time to teach Thalia to manipulate the mist while never showing me a demigod could do it. This despite how much trouble I have had with mortals trying to interpret the mist. No, other than administrative capacity and teaching archery I have not seen much of him. Considering that I am banned from the range due to my ‘skill to be unskilled’ as one Apollo camper put it, I’ve not seen much of him.”

“What about Dionysus? What do you think about him?” Zoe asked with disgust.

“He views interacting with the campers as a punishment, that should be able to give you a good idea how unpleasant he can be.” Percy stated while Abby and Bianca looked at the others for confirmation.

“Do you have any other males that you would like to talk about, or do you wish to move on to the big three?” Artemis asked.

“Well, there is my brother Tyson.” Percy gained a fond expression. “The only bad thing I can say about him would be that at the end of last summer, he went to dad’s forges to learn.” Percy said before continuing. “Don’t get me wrong, I am very proud of him, but I miss him, he has a very refreshing personality, he is the only male in my life that I do not have trouble with. I could talk about Luke and all the shit he has done towards Annabeth and Thalia, but the simple fact is, he betrayed us all for grandfather and no one sane should want him to rule.”

“Quite. Why do you refer to the crooked one as grandfather, I would assume that you would want to cut all ties of the family from him?” Artemis asked confused.

“Oh, I do. I just called him that once and from all the raving he made regarding it, I would assume he really disliked it. Also, we should not call him by name, this would seem to be the fun way to refer to him.” Percy said cheerfully. “Calling him something like the crooked one gives him power over us in some way.”

“You have a habit of angering immortals it would seem. I still remember Medusa’s head on the first quest, the look on Zeus’ face was priceless.” Artemis smiled with Zoe.

“What did you do with her head?” Bianca asked intrigued.

Percy answered quite cheerfully. “Oh, I mailed it to the council. Said Percy with love. Looking back on it, it might not have been the best choice. I could have angered some of the goddesses that I respect, which would be very unfortunate.”

“Not gods?” Abby asked.

“Not on the council or at all really.” Percy said.

“So, who do you respect Perseus?” Zoe asked with an edge of danger in her voice.

“Well, she isn’t on the council but Hestia, though I doubt you will find anyone to disagree with that. While I do not like her, Hera, not snapping and killing everyone is impressive given her domain and who she is married to. Other than her pride I mostly like Athena, but she does too much stupid stuff for me to fully like her though. Aphrodite scares the shit out of me with how she messes with people's love lives. Percy finished fearfully.

“And what about Lady Artemis? What do you think about her?” Abby asked narrowing her eyes ever so slightly.

“Hell, if there was a way for me to swear to her, I would probably do so without much thought. Yes, she has a role in punishing others but all of them should have been punished in one way or the other after all you do not say that you are better than the gods for example.” Percy answered with a shrug.

“But angering them is just fine?” Artemis asked in amusement.

“Meh, most of the gods already hate me for being born due to the oath, so calling them out would not change much.” Was Percy’s flippant response. 

“But anyway, she is the only goddess that regularly interacts with non-divine beings and would help those who is in need.” Percy said getting back on topic.  
“And why didn’t we start with you wanting to swear to Lady Artemis, to begin with? It would have saved us a lot of time.” Bianca asked sweetly with narrowed eyes causing Abby to snort in laughter.

“Um… because I just realized it myself, you have to understand, I do not normally allow myself to think of such a thing.” Percy said slowly.

“Percy, you are not trying to be impudent, are you?” Zoe asked steely. 

“What, no. Like I said, wanting grandfather to rule is nothing but insane. Would I like some changes in the way things are done, then yes.” Percy answered.

“Clearly you are not loyal to the council. Where does your loyalty lie, Perseus Jackson?” Artemis asked in concern.

“With my friends, my family, and the two goddesses who I trust.” Was Percy’s steady reply.

“Would you give your life for them, Perseus? Would you turn your back on those you are loyal to?” Abby asked steely as everyone lapsed into a tensed silence.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So these are all the chapters that I have ready for you guys. I am in the process of writing the next chapter so will post once done. Read and review guys.   
> Peace Out  
> BlazingFoxDragon

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it, my very first fanfiction I do hope you enjoy it. You will be able to find this on Fanfiction.com and Wattpad and AO3 as well. Just so you know that I will be slow to update. Read & Review guys!!! 
> 
> Pease Out  
> BlazingFoxDragon ♥♥


End file.
